My New Life
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: Bella moving to Forks to live her brother, Emmett and her father. What is her real reason for moving to Forks? How will they react to this news? Will she ever find true love? ADOPTED From ?
1. Pregnant and Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I glared at the piece of plastic in my hand. Two pink lines glared back at me. It was official I'm pregnant. I thought about all my options. One: Abortion, no, no and no. Two: Adoption, maybe not sure but better. Three: Keep it, possibly the best option.

"Bella, come downstairs for dinner," my mother, Renee, called up to me. I headed downstairs waiting to face my fate. I had decided that I would tell her as soon as possible which in result is after dinner.

"Honey are you okay you look very pale, well you're always pale but paler than usual?" She asked as soon as I was at the table.

"Fine," I muttered. I saw Phil walk in and sit in his chair. I really didn't want him to be here when I told mom, but what could I do? Once dinner was over I asked mom and Phil to stay at the table.

"What's wrong sweetie?" mom asked.

I took a deep breath "Please wait for me to finish before you say anything," I begged softly. They both nodded. "Well, when you guys had your weekend away Josh and I were here . Well we sort of... um had, you know, um sex." My mother's face paled but kept to her promise. "Well it was our first time and I don't know how it happened but his condom broke," I took another deep breath, "Now I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT? OH NO YOU'RE NOT YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GETTING AN ABORTION THIS INSTANT. A BABY A YOUR AGE WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE THIS IS A HUGE MISTAKE." my mother screamed at me.

"No, I'm not, I am having this baby and keeping it," I replied calmly, and then her words sank in, "So Emmett and I were mistakes that ruined your life." I knew for a fact she was only a year older than I am when she had my older brother Emmett.

"No, sweetie you and Emmett were the best things out of my young marriage. But if you're having this baby I cannot condone it. Does Josh know?" She asked softly. I shook my head. "Maybe it would be better if you went to live with your father. You could start fresh and then come back when the baby's born and Phil and I will say we adopted it."

"That sounds like a plan and I don't want that bastard to know he has a child." I shuddered thinking about him.

"What happened between you two?"

"He said his job was done then he broke up with me and left right after," tears flowed from my eyes thinking about it. I had given him everything just to be used.

"Oh, Honey I think it would be better if you left for a while. We can get you a flight for tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I'll go pack." I made my way upstairs thinking of what living with dad would be like.

I woke up the next morning at six and got ready. I thought about how I was going to tell them. Hell, they didn't even know I was coming, mom thought it would be best if I surprised them. We go to the airport; I said good-bye to my mom and got on the plane. I slept the whole way there. I got a cab to Forks, Washington and went to my father's house. I got my bags and went to the door. When I knocked on the door I heard a loud groan and someone laughing then shouting "I swear to God, if this is Jasper, Alice, or Edward I will kill you with my bare hands." I giggled a little at my over dramatic brother. Suddenly the door flew open and I came face to face with my big brother.

"Bella?"

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**

ArtemisWannabe


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
